Red and Black
by fandomsunleashed
Summary: Red and Black was. . .calm. Serene, would be a good term. Knowing Les Amis, it would've gone bumper, more obstacles and interjections. This is how I think that Red and Black/La Cafe l' ABC should've gone. minor E/E (by that, I mean only about four sentences)


**We all know that Les Amis don't get along ****_all _****the time, and that they're pretty sarcastic too. Red and Black was too, how shall I put it, serene? Calm? Not that many interjections? Anyways, it wouldn't have gone the way it did in the musical and movie adaptions. Let's take a look at my perspective:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. That right is reserved for the creators of the musical and Victor Hugo.**

Enjolras sighed, looking around at his fellow _amis. _Grantaire was drunk-as usual-, and slumped over a book, bottle resting next to his arms. Joly was helplessly flirting with Musichetta, Bossuet joining in. Feuilly was folding a fan, a bottle in the middle of the table. The poet-Jean Prouviare- was tapping a pen against the thin parchment, mumbling words as he worked. Combeferre was lecturing Courfeyrac and Gavroche an something Enjolras couldn't care less about. Bahorel was drumming his fingers on the wooden tables, looking as bored as hell. Marius was no where to be seen.

Enjolras clapped his hands together, signaling the start of the meeting. Combeferre quickly turned his attention towards the leader, shoving Courfeyrac's head as he turned. Gavroche scampered over to a corner, a single coin clutched in his hand. Enjolras sighed before starting to speak.

"The time is near, so near that it's stirring the blood in our veins! And yet beware, don't let the wine go to your brains,"he started, a pointed look at Grantaire. Grantaire shrugged and motioned him to go on.

"We need a sign, to rally the people, to call them to arms! To bring them-"

"Marius, what's wrong today?" Joly suddenly called out, having migrated over to where Grantaire is now standing,"you look as if you've seen a ghost!"

A raucous laughter echoed around the Musian, until Grantaire added fuel to the fire,"Some wine and say what's going on!" he called, holding up a bottle of wine. Marius sighed, a dreamy look playing in his childish brown eyes.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a-"

"Enough!" Enjolras called, his temper rising. Marius's mouth closed, but the dreamy look still lingered.

The competent leader continued,"As I said, we need a sign to rally-"

"I am a agog!"Grantaire interjected, lumbering over to where Marius stood,"I am aghast! Has Marius fallen in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'ahh',"

With a pointed look at the blonde man, Grantaire continued his ramble,"You talk of battles to be won, but here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!"

Enjolras's cheeks flushed with anger at the loud guffaws of the members of the ABC. Joly's face was turning red, Prouvaire's flower-covered braid swinging as he stood to the join the rest. Courfeyrac nudged Gavroche, and the two of them shared a grin.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourself, what's the price you might pay? Or is this a game for a rich young boy to play-?" Enjolras managed to start, until he was once again, cut off by Marius's protest.

"Enjolras, you could literally buy me!"

"SILENCE, PONTMERCY!"

The shout brought silence to the rowdy gang of school boys. Enjolras opened his mouth to continue his monologue, with added dialogue.

"The colors of the world, are changing day by day. Red, the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past. Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Enjolras sighed, a small smile creeping across his lips. He finally finished one of his speeches. His slightly red lips opened to continue, but were again cut off by a pair of redder ones.

"If you've seen her today, you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight,"Marius sighed, resting his chin on his forehead. Jehan patted his back knowingly for a split second before withdrawing his hand and taking a seat next to Joly. Combeferre made a 'keep going' gesture to Enjolras, telling him to continue. The philosopher was always the most attentive during their meetings.

"Had you been there today, you might also have known, how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!" Marius threw his hands into the air, emphasizing his words.

Grantaire adopted a mischievous grin, bolting out of his seat. A infamous headache was starting to run through Enjolras's head, one that always seemed to occur during the majority of the meetings. Grantaire took the leaders silence as a prompt to go on.

"Red!"

"I feel my soul on fire!"

"Black!"

"My world if she's not there!"

"Red!"

By now, the whole of Les Amis, minus Enjolras and Combeferre, joined in on the chanting. Marius smiled as he went on."

"The color of desire!"

"Black!"

"The color of despair!"

Enjolras sank into a seat, his jaw clenched.

"Marius, you are no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul?"

Marius opened his mouth, but Enjolras cut him off with a death glare.

"We strive towards a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all!"

Enjolras stood tall on his feet, making wide gestures with his hands as he spook.

"Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Little Gavroche, the small gamin who attended the meetings, gestured Courfeyrac over to where he stood. The gamin stood on his tiptoes and whispered into the centre's ear. Courfeyrac stood, his face solemn.

"Listen everybody!" he called, shoving Gavroche forward to deliver the news.

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche yelled, his voice rough and hoarse. The dirty locks hung into his blue eyes, yet he showed no fear. Enjolras couldn't help but marvel at the young boys courage, but there were more pressing matters to be discussed. The announcement sparked an idea in the blonde's head, and he was determined to have it heard by the the end of the meeting in the Musian.

"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate. The people's man! His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day, they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion ablazed in their eyes! With their candles of grief, we shall kindle our flame. At the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade arise! The time is here!"

"Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!" Feuilly called, holding a fan in his right hand, a bottle of wine in the left.

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Bahorel joined.

"With a jubilant shout!" Combeferre said, scrambling to his feet.

"They will come one and all!" Courfeyrac shouted.

"They will come when we call!" The Les Amis yelled, throwing up their hands. Bottles were passed around. All Enjolras could see was red, the color of desire.

No, despair. No, the blood of angry men! Why couldn't he focus?

"Excuse me, monsieur, why are you staring at me?" a young gamin asked, her dirt streaked face not hiding any of her beauty. Enjolras's cheeks turned a light pink.

Her name was Eponine, he recalled. The girl that followed Marius around. Of course she wouldn't be the cause of his daydreams. . .would she?

**And. . .end of one-shot! I had to sneak some Enjonine in there, too, of course! Be sure to review, Mes Amis! Until next time,**

**Fandoms Unleashed**


End file.
